User blog:Alelei8880/Tips For The NOOBS.
Dear Reader, First off hi, i'm Alex! I'll be giving you some tips on how to play respawnables. First i'll tell you a little about me, i'm a lvl fifty player, and i enjoy the zap gun. Not particularly a skilled sniper, but i still love to do it. I have ALLOT of weapons, and some bundles, but i dont have every thing. So i can't say that i necessarily am a pro, or a real big contributor for the game or anything. But i really got interested when the stig event was around, and have been playing ever since, Almost 24/7! So here are some helpful tips (i hope) that you can use to help you play better. 1. Participate in events! -Even if you have bad weapons, or not really reliable ones, at least try! You will improve your skill level, and get free stuff at the same time. This is very good experience for you, and heck you may end up getting a new good weapon. Try to take advange of events that give points for kills, instead of hard tiers, where you have to do specifics. This will give you an easy goal you can aim towards. 2. Save your gold! - Every 5 missions you complete you can get 5 gold! This is incredible and most missions are simple! The blunderbuss is a really reliable cheap weapon for weaker players. And hardly requires any skill! Also take advantage of gold drops from bosses, and take advantage of the adds that give gold. Events can also give you gold drops. 3. Try multiplayer! -This can really only be relevant to players that have decent weapons, but you can still do it if you like! Multyplayer gives twice the XP ammounts and twice the cash than in missions! Take advantage of this, you will also earn experience and can then get cash for better weapons. The only disadvantage is not being able to do missions, but its your trade off! 4.Choose your investments! - I know experienced players will say "save for revolver" revolver IS a good balanced weapon, but if you choose to invest in certain weapons like plasma punch or zap gun, that will help you increase your skill level ten fold, and then you can save for revolver which is relatively cheap! And guys let me say this now, people say that respawnables is pay to play. AS IF! There are plenty cash weapons that can get the job done, i can't tell you how annoying i find revolver and how much of a thorn in my side it is. If your TRULY skilled with it you can easy beat those OP noobs that dominate the arenas! Personally i like the Zap gun, as i think it requires the most skill in the entire game, but thats my personal opinion. Id like to see theses "PRO" players get 30+ kills with a zap gun! I by no means think i am a Zap gun pro, (but i dont think i'm necessarily bad with it) however i do like zap gun and train everyday, cause i want to be skilled with a weapon that is usually shunned by most players. As i think thats its very unique and requires a incredible ammount fo skill! Also, a little trivia: Most people think that minigun is the fastest firing gun in the game, this is untrue! because Zap gun fires a beam of light making it fire at the speed of light! Lets not forget this when deciding the fastest fire rates btwn guns! 5.Be Clever! -Being clever goes a long way, if you can effectively use your gadgets and dispose of the games quickly, you can easily become a pro, so use your dang noggin! 6. HAVE FUN! -So many players quit because lack of fun nowadays, since BR, Aristocrats, Etc. Look guys the game is MEANT to change, so change with it. By all means leave if you feel its necessary! It only allows more noobs to enjoy the game without people wrecking them! And guys, if you see a noob or get in a match with a bunch of noobs, DONT WRECK THEM! These noobs are the furture of the game, and wrecking them makes them not want to play, condensend to thier lvl. like use heavy machine gun, or some other noob weapon thats not OP! Respawnables is a good game, just has allot of OP trash, people need to stop RAGE QUITTING and enjoy the game. Ps. If you have any questions on certain subjects or just thoughts and opinions, just ask or leave a comment. I know quite a bit about the game and can answer any questions! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts